This invention relates to the recovery of bituminous products from sand containing the same. More particularly, the process provides a mechanism for recovering the bituminous matter with a minimum of chemical processing, chemical reactants and with a maximum of safety and non-polluting factors relative to the environment.
The advent of the third quarter of the twentieth century brought with it the realization that there exists a finite quantity of energy sources and that the same can no longer be wasted and that new and additional sources as well as methods must be developed for extraction of the same from the earth.